l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Destroyer War
The Destroyer War was the campaign led by Jigoku's new champion, Kali-Ma, against the united Rokugani forces. The war followed just after the War of Dark Fire, which had only been a diversion in the North of the Empire to weaken it to the main attack in the South. The Destroyers themselves were demons of metal, led by greater demons (shaped like animals of the Ivory Kingdoms), a Rakshasa General, and human officers: Legulus and Kheth-tet. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was reported sightings of other beings, as jinn. The Destroyer War, Part 12, by Shawn Carman Black Scroll Tomb of the Seven Thunders In 1168 a scroll was found in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders during the Battle of the Tomb. It was retrieved by Shosuro Aroru and brought before Bayushi Paneki and Soshi Yukimi. Yukimi identified it as a Black Scroll, but not one of the twelve originally created by Isawa to bind Fu Leng. She also believed it might not have been created by Isawa at all. Paneki ordered it to be kept safe by the Kuroiban. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Essence of Jigoku Yukimi enlisted Soshi Korenaga and Soshi Natsuo. Natsuo in 1169 opened the scroll, who was called the Essence of Jigoku, near the - border. The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer The event created a field entirely devoid of life, the Blasted Lands. Vacant Throne, p. 59 The scroll was created via elemental magic, and it contained the essence of some vital portion of an entity's power, stolen from it through magic they did not understand, but not through maho. The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources. Natsuo's ravings seemed to indicate that whatever was affected by the power was in some remote corner of the world, far from Rokugan. This Black Scroll could free them of a god whose time in the Empire has passed. Kyoso no Oni and Yogo Kazunori Kazunori had researched the information regarding the Essence of Jigoku. He had found that the thirteenth Black Scroll contained a fragment of arcane power stemming from the essence of Kali-Ma, a divine being in a distant realm. He also guessed some link existed between Kali-Ma and Kyoso no Oni. If the Oni Lord was destroyed or found by Kali-Ma, Kazunori believed this entity would regain full power and Rokugan could be destroyed by her. Vacant Throne, p. 123 Kazunori enacted a multi-layered plan thick with deceit and deception using unwitting pawns as his hands. Vacant Throne, p. 119 In 1170 Kyoso was bound to the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Death at Koten, pp. 132-136 Forewarnings Daigotsu leaves the Shadowlands territory Daigotsu had been warned by the Jackal Monkey Man that a menace was growing in power beyond the borders of Rokugan, Monkey Man (Tomorrow flavor) something that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord and his forces left the Shadowlands in an exodus, Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), and shortly before the Battle at the Wall of Bones the City of the Lost had been abandoned Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske and the Spider Clan founded within the Empire. The Lost left the Shadowlands behind for the demons of Jigoku and them to their future destruction by a gaijin deity. Fu Leng severed from Jigoku The communion between Fu Leng and his most devoted and favored follower, Daigotsu, was halted. The Dark Lord did not know if it was something to do with his own love to Shahai and Daigotsu Kanpeki. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Asahina Sekawa had discovered that an impending menace threatened Rokugan and sent a letter as a warning. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer The letter was intercepted by Pokku and passed to Daigotsu. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer In 1171 the letter was deciphered by Kokujin Konetsu, exposing an unbeliveable fact about the Champion of Jigoku. The Onyx Champion Isawa Fosuta and the Obsidian Champion Daigotsu Hotako were sent on a quest, and their servants found a mortal man, The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer formerly known as the Ninth Kami Fu Leng, who had been severed from Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma. Rokugani prophet Rokugan had received several cryptic warnings, including a prophecy from Kitsune Narako. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman She later had another prophecy about the plague and war, but this time also told a god had been made mortal. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Nezumi paintings Before the Third Whisker, the nezumi tribe of seers, abandoned the Kaiu Wall to face Tomorrow and the doom of their race in 1169, they made paintings depicting a fight between defenders and dark creatures. The Crab believed they showed the Battle of Tomorrow. A Scorpion, Bayushi Kurumi, who had nightmares about very dark things attacking Rokugan, arrived the Wall and she saw the pictures as humans fighting. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Satsu Satsu tasked the Keeper of Air Mirumoto Masae to meet Mirumoto Ichizo, a Dragon fresh from his gempukku who became obsessed with training after a mistake during the Topaz Championship. Somehow Satsu believed Ichizo would be instrumental for the Dragon's fate, and Masae had to aid him to find focus again. Masae believed it was part of the future of Satsu as Emperor, but Ichizo's fate would be related with dark worse things. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Satsu's abilities to foresee were not enough to truly discover what would happen to Rokugan. Adnan, the Robber In the far Medinaat al-Salaam knew that Rokugan would be punished to an extent nobody would expect. Adnan, the Robber, a storyteller told his students the Rokugani did not appreciate the bountiful blessings of their gods, claiming to revere the Heavens but in truth they teemed with ambition. A reckoning was coming and the ruins of Rokugan would still be nothing more than smoldering ash, and it would be a wasteland born in the arrogance of man. A Tale of Two Lands Masssive explosion in the Shadowlands While stationed at Kyuden Hiruma, Hiruma Moshiro saw a massive explosion in the Shadowlands. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan He watched a great ball of fire that erupted from deep in the Shadowlands and streaked through the sky to the north. What exactly the explosion portended was not yet known. Scenes from the Empire III, by Nancy Sauer and Rusty Priske Muzaka advices Taru Kaiu Taru received a vision of the future from Muzaka, the Fortune of Enigmas and was shown a vision of a future where the Kaiu Wall was destroyed, and Hida Kuon died in battle against a monstrous unknown foe. Letters, by Shawn Carman Gifts of Ryoshun Ryoshun, the Tenth Kami, crafted the Gifts of Ryoshun to give them to those examples of mankind who must prepare their kin for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. The selected men were warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Dark Oracle of Water The Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi had an encounter with Yoritomo Sasake. The Mantis was told that "She was coming", referring to Kali-Ma, and he had seen only the first of Her influence, which was the already finished War of Dark Fire. Sasake did not understand what Turi said. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Events before the War Seeking an object within the Empire In winter 1169 Kali-Ma had sent the Ebon Daughter to meet in the Mountain of Fire with the Dark Oracle of Fire. Chosai had become an ally of her, who used her servants to help him attack Rokugan. In return Chosai would help which Kali-Ma desired, which was within the Empire, and she must acquire it at all costs. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire A massive yobanjin army wielding some unknown form of fire magic overrun the Northern Towers of Flame and assaulted Dragon territory before the end of the year 1170, marking the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman Shortly after the end of the war reports from the Kaiu Wall told many creatures, goblins, ogres, demons were fleeing from the Shadowlands. Rulebook Story (Celestial), by Shawn Carman Wall of Bones destroyed In 1171 the Wall of Bones was destroyed when hundreds of creatures were driven out of the depths of the Shadowlands by something dangerous enough to scare oni. The demons were dying under the hooves of their larger creatures, these oni were simply running away. The Kaiu Wall began to suffer daily attacks from the fleeing demons. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon Plague Phoenix, Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Crab and Unicorn villages began to suffer plague. Crane and Scorpion villages, as Ginasutra, also were affected. They were burned to the ground. Path of the Destroyer, Part 1, by Rusty Priske The Path of the Destroyer The armies of the Destroyer caught Rokugan by surprise. First came a huge wave of Oni and other Shadowlands creatures that sought to flee from the Destroyer's armies. The assault was relentless as it seemed like the entire Shadowlands had emptied in the attack. The Crab asked aid to keep safe the Wall and the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi joined the defenders alongside with the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Yu-Pan. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Shadowlands assaults took a heavy toll on the Crab forces. The Burning Wall, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer Bolstered by the Unicorn and Lion reinforcements, the samurai were able to hold the Wall. However, this was just a prelude to the real battle to come as just behind the Oni hordes were the armies of the Destroyer, fresh and ready for battle. The Destroyers overwhelmed the exhausted samurai and breached the wall during the Battle of the Burning Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. The Wrath of Kali-Ma While the battle for the Carpenter Wall was raging on, a small group of samurai, driven by Kitsune Narako's prophecy, infiltrated the Shadowlands to seek the power behind the Destroyers. Blood & Shadow, Part 1, by Brian Yoon These samurai found the avatar of Kali-Ma, a huge six-armed, vaguely female humanoid with incredible strength and magical ability. The samurai were spotted in the process and attempted to fight Kali-Ma but were quickly overwhelmed by her power and her elite guards. She chose to let a few escape back to Rokugan to reveal the truth behind the Destroyers. Blood & Shadow, Part 2, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Army of Fire returns The Jagged Peak Watchtower was destroyed in the Dragon lands during a sudden attack when the forces of the Army of Fire returned. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman Their assault against Last Ridge Village was handled by a tattooed monk alone, Togashi Taro. Doctrine of Confrontation, by Lucas Twyman The barbarians also returned in their attacks against the Unicorn lands. Letters, Volume 4 Crab lands under attack Kuon died during a fight in the wall, where he sacrificed his life to cleanse the Crab Clan's failure. The Destroyer army divided in two groups, one leading toward Kyuden Hida at the command of Legulus and the second led by Kheth-tet overwhelmed Shiro Kuni's defenses, Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon the castle defenses were overrun in the Fall of Shiro Kuni. Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon Unicorn withdraw The Unicorn forces assigned to the war in Crab lands were ordered to pull out and concentrate their efforts on finding Daigotsu for the Empress Iweko I. The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen ordered to replace the Unicorn with the Imperial Legions commanded by the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn himself. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske Spreading The Destroyers pushed farther into the Empire, and sent splinter units in an attempt to penetrate the interior, rather than an unified assault as they did in the opening phases of the war. The State of the Empire 1, by Brian Yoon In the Month of the Serpent of 1172 the majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyer control. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Oni allegiance The oni were complicit with the Destroyers during the War. The gaijin had forged a path through the Shadowlands and eliminated all opposition. Oni as hideous, treacherous beasts that owe no true loyalty to anyone made allegiance with the stronger force for survival. Oni hordes began to harass the Empire defenders. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman Fall of Kyuden Hida The Crab capital, Kyuden Hida, was besieged during eighteen days until the castle was seized by the Destroyers. The Last One, by Nancy Sauer Attacks on the Badger In 1172 Lioness Legion led by Matsu Kenji arrived the Badger lands seeking Daigotsu Oki. A superior force of Yobanjin ambushed them, but the intervention of a Shinjo Scouts detachment commanded by Shinjo Dun defeated the Army of Fire forces. The State of the Empire 4 Attacks on the Crane In 1172 the forces who had survived the Fall of Shiro Kuni took rest in Crane lands. They marched alongside the Crane to face a Plague Zombie mob who were threating the Crane supply rout. No Rest, by Brian Yoon Later reports of Centuriae appearing along the coast not far from the ruins of Otosan Uchi, in the Crane lands near the Spine of the World Mountains, and on the peninsula near Earthquake Fish Bay. The State of the Empire 11 A ship was scuttled by the Hiruma Stalkers with the Centuriae still aboard, and those who grounded near the Spine of the World Mountains, in the Daidoji lands were turned back to the sea by Ikoma Wardens and Lady Doji's Eyes combined force. The State of the Empire 12 The Crane were one of the most affected Clans by the plague. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Attacks on the Unicorn The reconstructed Khol army engaged in 1172 the Army of Fire in the Unicorn lands. The Lioness Legion worked together with their former enemies. From the Western Wastes arrived Centuriae of Destroyers, and were repelled by Khol and Junghar forces. The State of the Empire 14 Attacks on the Lion An advance party from the Destroyer naval force was tracked into the outer edges of Lion territory. The Hiruma Stalkers intercepted and destroyed them. A horde of Plague Zombies led by Paneki's Disgrace assaulted the village of Dewa near the Scorpion border. The March, by Brian Yoon A fraction of the army swarmed the village of Aichi where the Lion were waiting and ambushed them. Scenes from the Empire 14, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Atttacks on the Scorpion A group broke away from the rest of the Destroyers and entered the Scorpion territory. Crane, Crab, and Scorpion forces attempted to slow their march. Scenes from the Empire 9, by Brian Yoon and Rusty Priske Ryoko Owari In 1172 the Leatherworker's Quarter of Ryoko Owari burned to the ground. The fire was began by the Scorpion, Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon but despite of it the city was quarantined and lost to the plague. Rulebook Story (The Plague War) Furumaro's group: the Quest Fu Leng disguised as the monk Furumaro met several Rkugani who formed a group and worked together manipulated by the fallen Kami. Changes, by Nancy Sauer Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, and Utaku Kohana, formed a group which somehow ressembled the Seven Thunders. A member of each Great Clan, guided by a monk who knew more about the events who had to come, to fight the Champion of Jigoku. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman A Black Scroll is found Within the Soshi lands the group saw several Scorpion and Destroyers dead, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. A burnt scroll was found in a box false bottom, which stained with its contact, the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske This scroll, which had been secured by the Phoenix after Kyoso was bound, had been seized by Shosuro Toson's agents who had planted the Essence of Jigoku instead. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) The deception was not uncovered during many months. God-Beast The majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control, and the pace had diminished in the Scorpion lands in order to set the majority of the human vassals to the Black Scroll search. Kali-Ma was enraged with the resistance the Empire showed to her advance and unleashed her God-Beast. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The beast advanced and destroyed Closed Pincer City. Unleashed, Part 2, by Rusty Priske The southern front garnered serious Imperial attention and troops were pouring there, creating a standing army like had never been seen before. Scenes from the Empire 10, by Brian Yoon & Shawn Carman Death of the God-Beast The beast marched toward Ryoko Owari, which was evacuated. When the creature stopped, it provoked a tremor, creating a massive chasm, from which it summoned serpentine creatures with heavily armored carapaces. The chasm-spawn attacked the Empire forces, Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman which through superior tactical maneuvers destroyed the spawn and directed their efforts to the God-beast. After significant losses the combined Rokugani efforts managed to defeat the creature outside the city of Ryoko Owari. The Master of Void Isawa Kimi was instrumental in the victory, as was the goblin Gakku. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The southern front lost considerable ground during the beast’s incursion. The front lines were broken and the southern Scorpion lands were hotly contested with significant Destroyers’ presence. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Attacks on the Dragon The lands of the Dragon had been harassed again by the Army of Fire, but they also suffered the return of Chosai. The Return of the Dark Fire, by Rusty Priske The Dark Covenant of Fire had been seized by the Spider Clan Scenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Brian Yoon and its current wielder had lift the ban on chosai from entering Rokugan. He appeared at Shiro Tamori and awakened the Tamori's Furnace volcano. He followed ravaging the lands of his former clan. Burn, by Rusty Priske A trap is strung Chosai was lured into a trap and wounded by Isawa Mizuhiko with the Bloodsword Judgement. He fled the empire to recover. A Desperate Ruse, by Brian Yoon Winter The cold reduced the abilities of the Destroyers, and the Lion already had gained ground against them. The Crab and Unicorn devised a plan which would allow to advance slowly, purifying and fortifying the reclaimed ground, and then continue to push forward. The Dead of Winter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Regicide attempt The Ruhmalites sent agents to the Imperial City to kill the Divine Empress. Rulebook Story, (The Dead of Winter) The group killed a dozen of traveling sohei and took their robes, to conceal their features from the Rokugani scrutiny. One of them had sacrificed in a ritual where he was exsanguinated, and later was burned to cover it. In this way the wards of the Imperial Palace had been weakened. The infiltrators murdered several members of the Imperial Court but were killed before they could execute the Empress. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Ruined Kingdoms The Mantis had reached the Ivory Kingdoms and found evidence of the genocide made by the ruhmalists to create the Destroyers. They suffered the first losses when a patrol was kidnapped to be sacrificed in a ritual to Yuna, Vassal of the Destroyer. The Haunted Lands, by Rusty Priske Hunting the Daughter With the combined efforts of several of the greatest rokugani shugenja the Ebon Daughter was captured, her powers temporarily negated through a modified Ritual of Forgetting, and moved to the Imperial Court to be judged by the Empress. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was found a traitor to the Empire and executed by the Crab Clan. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Bitter Spring The Destroyers search continues Near the end of 1172, when the snow began to chill, the Destroyers assaulted again the Scorpion lands. Their first objectives were Kudo in the Hare lands, Western Works Village, which was destroyed by an explosion from Mizugusuri elixirs, and Shutai which was defended by the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen himself. In all the villages the destroyers moved to seek the item Kali-Ma desired. The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Scorpion plan The Temple of the Scorpion's Shadow, Shimomura, Southern Watch Keep, Zakyo Toshi, The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman Shutai, The Destroyer War, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Closed Pincer City, and the Temple of the Virtuous Maiden followed. The Destroyer War, Part 4 & 5, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer In 1173 the acting Scorpion Champion, Bayushi Miyako had devised a plan, that obliged to let the Destroyers to advance into the Empire. When they were exposed enough the Scorpion would assault them from all sides More Scorpion holdings fallen under the forces of Kali-Ma during the Bitter Spring. The Destroyer War, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Known casualties During fighting * Akodo Hiroshi * Akodo Kurogane * Akodo Senichi * Akodo Tetsuru * Asako Hoshimi * Bayushi Eisaku * Bayushi Mago * Bayushi Minoru * Bayushi Norachai * Bayushi Shinobu * Bayushi Utamuro * Butaro * Chuda Inisi * Chuda Hiroe * God Beast of Kali-Ma * Hida Fosuko * Hida Harou * Hida Kuon * Hida Manabu * Hida Otoya * Hida Renga * Hida Rokurota * Hida Tatsuma * Hiruma Aki * Hitomi Kagetora * Iuchi Yue/Ebon Daughter * Kaiu Kyoka * Kaiu Taru * Kitsuki Hakahime * Kitsuki Taiko * Kitsuki Tsuboko * Matsu Kita * Mirumoto Gukochi * Mirumoto Tannomiru * Mirumoto Tomoyuki * Mirumoto Washizuka * Moto Juncheng * Nitoru * Oishi * Shiba Sakaki * Soshi Ganrou * Soshi Idaurin * Soshi Mayumi * Soshi Natsuo * Tamori Akana * Tamori Akeno * Tamori Futaba * Tamori Sugi * Tarui * Toritaka Okabe * Utaku Jin-lao * Utaku Jisoo * Yoritomo Ietsuna From the plague or the Horiuchi purge * Bayushi Paneki * Daidoji Ryugo * Doji Tsubakita * Hida Shimonai * Horiuchi Kagita * Horiuchi Odonoku * Horiuchi Seizo * Moto Masakage * Togashi Chunoken Category:Battles